


DBS’s 30 Day Kuro Ship Challenge

by Grim Reaper Cultist (DeletedBecauseShy)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 30 Day Kuro Ship Challenge, A little bit more murder, Accidental Coffee Shop AU. Don't Ask how., Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Character Death, Childhood Joy, Children, Crushes, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Fluff, Forbidden Love, HC that Finny is very warm as a side effect from all the drugs, Jealousy, Language of Flowers, Love Letters, M/M, Marriage Proposal, More Murder, Murder, Mutual Pining, Napping, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Relaxation, Strong Woman/Weak Man, Tags May Change, as a treat, mentions of gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:20:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 17,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23440825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeletedBecauseShy/pseuds/Grim%20Reaper%20Cultist
Summary: A collection of drabbles as part of @wtf-black-butler’s 30 Day Kuro Ship Challenge! I'll have all sorts of ships here from the Slingphries and Sebagrell to Grellron and Sebagrey because I am such a multishipper it’s insane.
Relationships: Agni/Sebastian Michaelis, Agni/Soma Asman Kadar, Alan Humphries/Eric Slingby, Charles Grey/Charles Phipps, Charles Grey/Sebastian Michaelis, Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive, Finnian/Ciel Phantomhive, Finnian/Elizabeth Midford, Finnian/Snake (Kuroshitsuji), Mey-Rin/Sebastian Michaelis, Nina Hopkins/Grell Sutcliff, Othello/Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox/Grell Sutcliff, Ronald Knox/Sebastian Michaelis, Ronald Knox/William T. Spears, Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 30
Kudos: 72





	1. Day 1 - Pranks (Grellron)

**Author's Note:**

> With 1 minute to spare, Nutmeg style.

🇹 🇮 🇵   
🇹 🇦 🇵 

🇹 🇮 🇵   
🇹 🇦 🇵 

🇹 🇮 🇵   
🇹 🇦 🇵 

He snuck quietly around the house with his hands filled to the brim with mischief. His infiltration had been a success.

The victim was unknowing of what was about to happen, just as it should be. Blissfully unaware in the next room over.

He watched as she applied her makeup with careful precision. If you asked him, he would say she didn't really need it.

As she prepared for the day ahead of her, he occupied the small confines of her coat closet. He listened to the sound of her heels clicking lightly around her room, and as the sound neared the closet, he attacked!

Her face lit up when she saw him only to process the chaos around her. As the bags he had brought fell to the floor around her, their contents became visible. As she called to him, the contents filled her mouth in a very unflattering way, Plastic never was her favorite flavor. 

They fell like stars as they landed on every available space around her feet. They covered her hair, clothes, face, and apparently her mouth as she wiped her tongue off. 

When he admired his work, he saw how it caused her to radiate light like an angel. He took in the way her face looked while dusted with red glitter, the way it complemented her eyes.

Surprisingly, judging by the look in her eyes, she wasn't mad at the younger man. What he failed to notice, however, was the scheming look in her eyes as she pulled him into a hug.

As he left her tight embrace the damage became clear to him. From head to toe, he found himself covered in the same red glitter he had covered her in.

When the two stopped laughing they finally took a seat in the dining hall. She told him about how she had planned to do something similar to him before he had shown up. 

When the two talked it was as though time stood still. She could listen to him for hours as he rambled on about his job. And he would reciprocate when she talked about hers.

The couple remained in the house for the remainder of the day. Both calling into work sick despite knowing the repercussions that would fall upon them the next day.

The glitter stayed with them throughout their day together.

It shone as they talked about nothing in particular

And it shone as they shared a kiss over tea

It shone as they watched the first movie that came on

And it shone as they talked over it

It shown as they ordered takeout to eat when neither felt like cooking

And it shone as they lay in bed. Exhausted from their adventures at home. They would clean up the next day. Today, the mess didn't matter. They were happy today.


	2. Day 2 - Warmth (Slingphries)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2! And with a bit more time to spare today with about 10 minutes until midnight :) what can I say that's the nutmeg style

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I managed to make the prompt Warmth into an angst. This is just my thing ya know?

His favorite running joke around the office was that if you stood in a quiet room with Eric, you could hear the faint noise of the radiator he must've swallowed before he showed up to work. Of course, to do so, one would need to get him to be quiet for a bit.

Alan wasn't one deny that rumor either. The man really could warm up a room in both senses. Although he doubted his coworkers knew just how nice it could be to come back to a warm chest after a difficult day. 

A tough reap,

A thorns attack,

The faces of the new recruits who wished they had been successful in their final moments,

Alan’s days were nightmares at their best and an eternal punishment at their worst. 

However, no matter the day, Eric would always welcomed Alan back with the biggest hug he could give the smaller man without breaking him. 

Alan would return the hug eagerly, and together they would spend an infinite amount of time within every second they stayed that way. 

It was Eric that helped him through the day. Slight hand touches that left his soul just a few pounds lighter, passing words that tugged the edges of his lips upwards. 

And it was Eric’s warm hugs that kept him in one piece after another useless hospital trip. 

He relished in the warmth after the feeling of cold metal tools relentlessly glowing across his body for hours on end.

The only thing that could rival Eric’s warmth was the kind heat that rolled off of the ring he kept under his glove.

It was the same type of heat, caring and gentle. Then type that warmed his soul.

It acted as a shine of light when it all went dark,

A ray of hope when all began to feel lost to him, 

It guided him through his day when all his mind could muster up was gloom. 

Without the heat that had been given by those around him, he wouldn't have been able to leave his room in the morning.

When a soul left an impression on him during a harsh reap, it was the warmth that helped him buff it out. 

And when he got home, it was Eric that had kept the bed warm while he worked late into the night. 

And when the ring grew too big to fit around his finger, it was Eric whose warm hands guided it to the string to keep it around his neck.

It was Eric that would hold him tight as he screamed and writhed about during an attack. 

Eric who's warmth made up for his chilling touch when his body could no longer keep itself warm.

And it was Eric that kept the dirt around the marked stone warm with spent love and yet wet with spilled tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome. Positive reinforcement gives me an HP boost :)  
> This storyline is gonna have a kinda prequel on day 12 that’s a lot more fluff and a lot less angst


	3. Day 3 - Happiness (Cielizzy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is short :( sorry about that.

“I wanna be the princess! You need to save me from the super scary dragon, my knight!” 

He took his role seriously, inflicting the dragon’s plush skin with countless strikes from his flimsy sword. He swung in wide arches that struck with the power of a boulder. It let out howls that made him shake in fear. 

His princess needed him! He couldn’t let this dragon keep her from him! No matter for scary it was, he had to keep fighting. 

The dragon fell with an earth-shattering THUMP and the princess ran out to greet her knight. This adventure had come to an end, the next only just beginning. 

They played in the lounge for hours, bouts of giggles erupting loud enough to occasionally pierce the walls adjacent to their fantasy land. In the affected rooms, adults thought back upon their own childhood joy. 

Servants helping to set up each scene as vividly as possible for their young imagination to explore. They acted as quest givers in a small village or ran away from the fire-breathing dragon. 

A Princess and her Knight,

Two adventurers discovering a mythical beast they must capture,

Dragons who roam the vast grassland, 

No role was locked away from them, their imagination grew as vivid as their own skin and bone. 

However, as everyone knows, no immortal dragon-slaying knight can fight without taking their daily nap. 

Similarly to how a princess might take a short rest to refuel herself for her imminent escape. 

When both grew to drowsy to continue, they would climb up the grand staircase, tiptoeing quietly around the earl’s study, into the boy’s small bedroom to take a small rest. 

Their journey continued far into dreamland, they explored the vast oceans as mermaids flew through fluffy clouds as harpies, and walked through uncharted jungles as they swung from branches. 

When they finally woke from their slumber, it was to the smell of dinner cooking in the kitchen, together they ran as fast as their small legs could carry them into the parlor where the adults would be talking in their adult gibberish. Laughing as they nearly tripped down the last flight of stairs. 

They ate like starved dogs, eager to return to the open fields of their imagination once again. Joined by their family in the garden the two played the remainder of the day away. Surrounded by family and friends that filled the air with joyous laughter. 

When forced to depart both took solace in knowing they would meet again to continue their adventures. But for now, they needed their sleep. 

And that night, they both slept happily. Knowing the other was dreaming happy dreams just as they themselves were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is gonna be fun. Remember, I strive on positive reinforcement


	4. Day 4 - Devastation (Sebagni)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even 400 words :(   
> This one didn't flow as easily as the others imo. I couldn’t seem to get it right. Hopefully the words that I did get really shine :)

For once he agreed with his young master, revenge was a suitable coping mechanism. For once he dabbled in the possibility of straying from his master temporarily under the cover of moonlight. 

It was not the work of a lousy hitman, the killer struck with precision. No simple hitman could kill a butler as trained and skilled as him. 

The assailant was further limited to those with a motive. His list shrunk quickly from there. There was 1 man responsible. Sebastian was there to show him the consequences of his actions. 

It would be a simple kill, he wished to drag it out but a butler must be clean with his actions. The rotten soul would be held responsible, and he could choose its sentence. 

Death seemed adequate

When the night finally arose he stalled out of the manor silent as the grave. Eastward he stalked, quick as the wind. 

The darkness spilled out from his soul and swept elegantly over the floor. His eyes aflame with pleading hatred. 

The man tried to fight him. Shot and stabbed him with no result. Was this what he had done to him? Stabbed and stabbed until he succumbed to the light? 

Sebastian would give him a similar death. The man ran from the shadow, pleading with any and all mortal goods he could offer. Sebastian wanted only his life.

He slashed his clawed hands across the man's back mercilessly. Hitting the nerves he knew would cause the most pain. The man's blood coated the floor with sporadic drops. The walls cried red tears for all the lives the man had taken. 

He had done the world a favor, clearing out a pest such as him.

His return to the manor brought fond memories back upon his mind. That of meals made for masters in comfortable silence, accompanied by little more than a kind remark occasionally. Of challenges not brought by most mortals, duals that he found less mundane, competitions that came less easy to him.

It ripped through him like a wearing heat. Emotions unfelt for centuries pouring out like magma. His eyes filled with salty tears, he felt it in his core. 

Devastation.


	5. Day 5 - Excitement (Finny x Unnamed Character)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finny is so excited he could very well explode. His date could be anyone, I couldn't pick honestly. There's gonna be a lot more Finny coming up as well.

Finnian awoke with excitement pouring through his veins like primal, unstoppable energy. 

He trimmed the flowers and bushes around the manor quickly, tended to the garden with record speed. After all, the sooner he could finish his work the better. 

After all, time spent working was time they didn’t spend together. 

When lunch came he ate as rapidly as he could, never once sharing a word with those around him at the table. 

They knew, of course. After all, he often would rant about the dates they had gone on while he worked. 

They had this day planned for months, the perfect date with perfect weather and the perfect pair. 

His duties officially complete, he headed out. The carriage had been arranged in advance for this day. 

He hopped into the carriage twitching with anticipation. They would meet at a nearby Funtom shop to stock up on candy for the remainder of the evening. 

They had already arrived by the time the shop pulled into view. The bright blues of the walls quickly gaining his attention. In front of the shop they stood. Waiting with a smile. 

He ran out of the carriage before it had even stopped. Pulling them into an aggressively kind hug. Together they roamed the racks of sweets picking out anything that caught their eye.

Afterward, they walked around the town ending at a small park. Gently laying down blankets they had brought, the two collapsed on top of them. Hand in hand they admired their surroundings. From the fluffy clouds above to the soft grass underneath. 

They stayed that way until the stars came out. Admiring the glowing orbs in the sky and naming the few constellations they knew, while walking back towards where their carriages would be, never once releasing the other’s grasp. 

Regretfully they parted ways with a promise to write to the other as soon as they could. Their next excursion already forming within their minds. 

He needn’t it to be large, it just needed to be as perfect as they were. 

As he laid down in his bed back at the manor, his excitement once again began to build for the next time they would meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's ended up a lot shorter than I would have liked. I spent most of my very smol amount of brainpower on uploading a third part to my Grim Poetry series. Check it out if you would like to! Or don't!


	6. Day 6 - Modern AU (Sebagni)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soma, a foreign student studying in London, is a frequent customer at a local cafe. Partly because of good their food is and partly for the cute chef.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never really been a huge fan of Modern AU black butler. It also turned into a Coffee Shop AU sometime during the draft.

Soma had become a regular at the cafe soon after it opened. He enjoyed relaxing at the small booth in the corner while he studied. 

The cafe always smelled strongly of spices. It relaxed the young student, reminded him of his home growing up when his parents would cook traditional style meals together nearly every day. 

It was difficult leaving his home country to study abroad, but he found that the cafe helped to remedy his homesickness. 

It wasn't only due to the cafe’s decoration and nostalgic value, he also happened to find the young man working as a chef rather pleasant for the eyes. 

The man, he learned, was the owner of the small shop, as well as the one responsible for cooking most of the meal orders. Soma had only talked to the man a handful of times, none of them resulting in anything other than a delicious meal. 

In fact, the man had never been the one to start any of their small chats. They always began with Soma starting up a conversation when neither was busy. He hadn't even gotten a name out of the man before a customer had come in. 

Walking into the small building, Soma slouched down into his regular bench and slowly got out his laptop. The day hadn't started well for the young man. His final assignment was due by the end of the week and his group members had yet to finish their drafts. To add upon his stress, his car had recently started to malfunction and he wouldn't be able to budget himself a repair until summer. 

As he worked he realized he had yet to buy anything. He decided upon a simple dessert as well as his usual espresso. However, when he went to pay for the meal, the young woman working the counter explained it had already been paid for by someone else. 

Thankful for his first instance of good luck in what felt like decades, he sat back down at his table with his head held up higher and smile a little bit brighter. 

Continuing with his work, he became oblivious to the outside world around him. Absorbed in one of his final projects, he failed to notice the clicking of shoes growing ever closer. 

He was eventually dragged out of his trance by a kind voice. Looking up his eyes landed upon the face of the owner. When the man apologized for interrupting him, he explained that it wasn't really a problem. When the man asked whether or not he could sit down beside him, he quickly agreed. 

The man introduced himself as Agni, a young business owner originally from India. He had come to London to begin working as a chef, and within the year he had opened up a small Indian style cafe. 

They talked for a while. Both learning about how the other had wished to start a conversation but lacked the nerve to do so. Agni had finally given in when he had seen Soma walk in so defeated looking. He had also paid for his meal earlier. 

When Soma attempted to pay him back he explained that it was only fair seeing as how helpful he had been in keeping the small business alive for it's first few months. 

When Agni eventually was called back into work, he left a small while sheet near Soma. A business card, he realized. Written on the back in neat, cursive handwriting were the words ”Call Me.” Accompanied by a phone number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this made up for how short yesterday’s chapter was. I'm pretty proud of it to be honest.


	7. Day 7 - Scary (Ronilliam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to a normal(ish) length with some Ronilliam! This ship is a serious OTP of mine and it was so fun to write.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Gore but not really. The word Gore is said but that's really it. Not as scary as you're probably expecting.

The door creaked open, muffled footsteps clicked on the wooden floor. He laid upon the couch, unassuming what was about to become of him. 

The figure approached slowly, arms loaded with supplies. Slowly, he made his way over to his unsuspecting victim. William has collapsed on the sofa during the time Ronald had left. 

It was nice to see the older man relaxed. Ronald slowly deposited his goods upon their countertop before turning once more to face William. 

The man, ever formal, had fallen asleep in a picture-perfect pose. Arms crossed over his body, with his head supported just high enough. 

Ron slowly moved to be able to touch him, Tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He watched as his eyes fluttered open, revealing the two concentric rings of bright green and yellow. Quickly he turned around to grab one of the items he had bought off of the countertop. 

As Will reaches for his glasses, Ron sat down beside him. The item in his hands hidden from view. Waiting until his glasses were on his face before revealing the item. 

When William saw what fate had bestowed upon him, he begged for a change of plans. Hopelessly trying to dissuade the younger man from what he had planned to do. 

In his hands say a small box, label depicting its exact contents. While he walked towards the front of the room, Will lost hope, collapsing once again onto the couch. 

As Ron leaned down, he carefully pressed the button within the box to grab the item inside. Delicately, he placed it within one of the boxes below their TV. 

The screen lit up with dark reds and blacks. Both men sitting on the couch, Ron in control of the remote. Once situated comfortably, leaning his head on Will’s shoulder, he pressed the small green button. 

Throughout the movie, Will flinched and hid his eyes. Ron giggling slightly at his reactions. Will didn’t understand how someone could be so desensitized, even a reaper should dislike images and scenes depicting such graphic amounts of gore. 

Appearance is damned, Will ended the movie with his face buried in his boyfriend’s arm to shield his view. He responded by gently wrapping his other arm around to bring Will into a tight hug. 

Flicking the off button, he carried Will into their shared bedroom, joking about the man’s weak heart as he walked.

After dropping Will, not very gently, onto his side of the bed, he joined him under the covers. Once situated flinging his arm around the man to pull them closer together. 

Surprisingly, Will did not have unpleasant dreams, his dreams were instead filled with a warmth that calmed his soul as he lay at rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, not scary. Comments are more than welcome! 1 week in and about 3 more to go!


	8. Day 8 - Funny (Finny x Ciel)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluffy Finny x Ciel with some added Dadbastian because I am weak for this ship and will drag you into rerepair hell with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to learn about bunny behavior for this.

TᕼᑌᑎK  
TᕼᑌᑎK

TᕼᑌᑎK

The sudden noise came from suspiciously close. Ciel slowly getting up from his chair to investigate. As he neared his door he began to hear the light tapping of someone moving around quickly followed by a loud scraping noise. 

He opened the door to find his exit almost entirely blocked by a large rock. A rock he recognized from the front garden. So, Finny was behind the noise, he assumed. It was only then he saw the true extent of the problem. 

Beside the rock sat a very guilty looking gardener hiding something small in his arms. Ciel crouch down to look the older boy in the eyes. 

”I’m sorry young master! This little friend got into the manor so I had to chase after her! The rock just happened to be in my hand when I started running and I forgot to put it down.” 

It was only then that Ciel got a closer look at what he was holding. It looked like a small cloud until it opened its eyes. A bunny, he realized. He didn't scold Finny for his actions as he would've typically. In fact, he did something uncharacteristic, he let out a small laugh.

He enjoyed watching Finny struggle to hold the small creature. After he realized he was just standing there he also helped the boy to stand up and invited him into his study. 

He told Finny that, no, he wasn't in trouble and that, if he wanted to, they could keep the small creature in the manor. When Finny agreed, they decided she would need a name. 

They took turns bouncing ideas off of each other until Finny suggested the name Lune. Ciel thought the name fit her quite nicely and agreed with it. 

When Finny out her down on the floor of the study she immediately began to run around the gardener’s feet and when he crouched down she hopped back into his arms. 

Ciel laughed at her behavior. Found it oddly fun to watch. And then, for the second time that day, he laughed. Laughed at the outrageous circumstances that had led to him standing next to a bunny that very much enjoyed her new home. 

Sebastian, watching from the doorway as he removed the stone, was glad to see his young master enjoying himself. The boy always held himself to a standard that wouldn't allow him to simply relax and act his age. 

When Finny once again put Lune down to the floor, it was Ciel’s turn to receive the rabbit’s affection. She gently pushed her way under his hand until he began to rub her head. He smiled as he felt her soft fur under his hand. She reminded him of Sebastian in a way. 

When they began to discuss the details of where she would stay and what she would eat Ciel began to feel slightly unsatisfied. He couldn't place the cause, only that the current situation felt unnatural to him. 

”...We have some food growing in the garden. Should we let her eat from there Youn-” 

Ciel cut him off abruptly, discovering what had caused him to feel so misplaced. 

”Ciel. Please, call me Ciel. There is no need to be so formal. You're older than me anyway.”

Funny paused at such an uncharacteristic act from his young master, no, from Ciel. He supposed what he had said was true, but it seemed wrong to refer to him so informally. Ciel hated to be referred to as young. 

From the hall, Sebastian watched on, lightly smiling at his young lord’s show of weakness. The boy needed a true friend in the world, and the gardener definitely had Sebastian’s approval.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are welcome! Also, if anyone knows the name of this ship?


	9. Day 9 - Spring (Fizzy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finnian and Lizzy enjoy some quality time in the garden. I've never heard a name for this ship but I propose Fizzy because its cute imo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This makes a lot more sense and is a lot better in general if you know about what rose colors signify. If you don't ill pit that here. 
> 
> Red-tipped yellow - Falling in Love
> 
> Light Pink - Admiration
> 
> Green - Hope, Vitality 
> 
> Lavender - Love at first sight
> 
> White - Innocence 
> 
> Blue - Unattainable, Impossible
> 
> Coral - Desire

They sat outside in the garden he had put so much effort into just for her. He knew the master didn't particularly care for the joys of springtime.

They basked in the warm sunlight, enjoying benefits of the warm front that had come in the day prior, enjoying the flowers that had begun to blossom into their true forms. 

The rays of the sun gently landing upon their skin, warming the clothing they wore. The roses had bloomed into a wide plethora of colors from red-tipped yellow to light pinks and greens. 

They laid sprawled out on their sides, facing in each other. Lizzy gently playing with his hair as they remained in peaceful silence. 

After laying out on the grass long enough to ease his nerves, Finny offered her his hand and asked her to follow him. Hand in hand they walked into a special section of the garden that he had created just for her. 

He had filled it with a beautiful mixture of lavender and white. It was there that he revealed to her a small box, only about the size of a dining plate. He had wrapped it in dark red paper and topped it with a golden bow. 

She opened it slowly, taking pleasure in their time alone. When she finally revealed the contents her heart warmed. He had made a flower crown for her. It contained brilliant blue and coral alternating roses. 

He carefully helped her position it upon her head, careful not to disturb her light blonde curls. It fit her perfectly, complimenting her complexion just as he had planned. 

When he finished admiring her, he once again took her hand to lead her further into their secluded haven. He had brought in two benches from the gardening shed and placed them in the center where they would be surrounded by the bright colors of spring. 

They sat outside, hand in hand, within their meticulously crafted sanctuary. A spot where they were free from the ridicule of the outside world. Free from prying eyes. 

They only returned to the manor at sundown, Finnian careful not to be seen to close to the lady as not to arise suspicion. 

Spring became important to them. Housed many important memories and dates for both of them. Joyful frolicking in the dew-covered grass, elegant dances under the moonlight, first kisses, picnics with food that had been snuck out, but most importantly, spring signaled their anniversary, a time where they would sit surrounded by pink and white flowers. Blue flowers had become a thing of the past for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Definitely another one of my OTPs. Who knows you also might've learned something about flowers as well. As always, I strive in positive reinforcement.


	10. Day 10 - Betrayal (Grelliam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell remembers each and every time Will so casually demeans her.

She remembered each and every time he spoke those worlds. Demeaning her so casually. When he spoke so nonchalantly, all the while destroying any ounce of self she had mustered for the day. 

He told ’him’ to submit files,

Gave ’him’ additional fieldwork,

Sent juniors to the office of one nonexistent ’Mr. Sutcliffe’

It tore at the very fabric of her soul to hear someone she so dearly looked up to injure her. 

Defiling any sense of self she had left. She asked for nothing more than respect and he denied her it time and time again. 

She had tried to ask politely, explained how much hurt he was causing her.

Only for him to leave her with nothing more than a flick of his wrist. 

She took a more direct approach, begging for him to realize his mistake. Promising to all but disappear if he would give her the slightest amount of respect. 

She couldn't understand why he refused. It was although the world had cursed her very being, both in life and death. Always made to feel misplaced within her body, something no one could fix.

She asked the world for forgiveness, explained that she could not help but feel as though her body had mistaken her. Only to be met with criticism and hatred. 

Men and women alike would wish for her death, label her as nothing more than a freak.

He did nothing to help, often the one to kick her while she was down. Those words said without hesitation, could cut deeper than any injury she had received. 

Did he do it on purpose, twist the knife that was already sheathed so deep into her heart? 

She preferred to imagine that he was simply restating what he had observed, merely reflecting the hatred others forced upon her. 

Perhaps he only acted in those ways to maintain a public appearance, even so, could she find it in herself to forgive him?

Should she forgive him? The pain he had put her through, did he deserve to have her simply forget it? The memories would never fade. 

When he uttered those words, he would cut dealer than any scythe. The betrayal ran deep within her veins, it had begun to inhabit the very fiber of her being. 

She would confront him, had to. She was willing to fight for herself, willing to fight for something everyone else was given naturally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on continuing this same story on the 22nd day (Fight). Until then, If you enjoyed this, then check out my newest installment of the Grim Poems series. I actually uploaded one about Grell titled ’The Red Woman's Crossing’ earlier today.


	11. Day 11 - Cute (Cielizzy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel thinks about everything he leaves unsaid between him and Lizzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in under 30 minutes but I think it turned out okay :)

The inner workings of his mind were something very few would ever know. Those who did could expect disaster should they ever let their mouths speak freely. 

His mind was often said to be nothing more than schemes and snide comments, far from the truth.

He found it difficult to speak what came to mind, much preferring the facade he hid behind. He pretended to see her and nothing more than an annoyance, expendable if it came to it. 

However, his mind spoke the truth. He enjoyed her cheerful attitude, her ability to remain bubbly in almost any situation. Her loyalty to her personality was admirable, she couldn't be caught so much as uttering something unladylike. Even if Ciel knew her appearance was just as much as a facade as his was. 

He did find her cute. Her ever-curly hair that twisted into the most intricate of styles, her eyes that could see the beauty in everything, even the attire he pretended to despise would often find itself being stared at by a nostalgic eye. 

She was born to play the role of an adorable wife. Her attitude, appearance, even her voice was that of an angel. He only wished she had not been wasted on him. He was a liar at best, and a criminal at worst. 

He regretted how strong her effect was, he longed to scream out just how he did feel, how much he did find her cute, how much he did love her. But if he did he knew it would be a lie. The lie was so deep now it lived within the very stone they stood upon. Every word he spoke was a lie, crafted meticulously to fool its recipient. 

She didn't deserve a liar like him, she deserved a perfect world. One filled with the light pastels she loved dearly and inhabited by all the small creatures that she wished to one day own. He couldn't give her that. He lived in a world of overflowing with blood and colonized by criminals. 

Her arrival brought with it the colors and shapes of the childhood he had been robbed of. The joy he never got to feel locked up behind a window. 

She tried so hard to be cute when it didn't matter. Because no matter what she would say, there was never a moment he didn't find her cute. Not when she was soaked with bloody water, not when she was angry at him, nor when she was so scared he hid in his embrace. 

She, Elizabeth Phantomhive, was the cutest thing in the world to him.


	12. Day 12 - Love (Slingphries)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric proposes to Alan with the most perfect ring he could find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's technically 20 past midnight but tho chapter ended up a whole lot longer than I thought it would be. I just rewatched he musical so I'm in a total Slingphries mood at the moment

Eric gently removed his blood soaked gloves, careful not to dye his hands crimson. He had finished his let’s reap for the day and began to prepare to head back up to the office. 

The walk wasn’t awfully long, he was only a few blocks away from the nearest portal. Before he began to walk he tried to remove any residual blood splotches from his clothes, he wasn't in the mood to be held up by the police again. Alan sure did give him a mouthful when he had to come to bail him out. 

He walked absent-mindedly, barely registering his surroundings aside from the pavement. His eyes wandered the storefronts. Frilly dresses and designer suits in the windows of a clothing store, a toy shop selling familiar-looking stuffed rabbits, small cafes filled with customers enjoying an array of pastries, same as usual. He continued to toe the line between consciousness and unconsciousness until he spotted a new shop. 

It wasn't as flashy as its neighbors, only producing a singular sign to display its purpose. The windows weren't filled, only acting as a viewpoint into the interior. He absentmindedly peeked in, eyes dancing over the tables arranged within. 

His mind didn't register it at first, almost causing his body to walk past. The tables were lined with small boxes, those boxes filled with silver and gold. Rings, he realized. It was a jewelry store. 

His mind flashed to Alan, stubborn, determined, and, although he hated to b called it, cute little Alan. He had wanted to do it for a while. Budgeted out his cash monthly to save up, by this point he would almost certainly have enough saved. 

He entered the store with low expectations, determined to only but the best for his love. He browsed the rings with a keen eye. Nothing caught his eye on the first few tables, he knew very little about what he wanted, it had to be silver and it should represent Alan as much as possible. 

He continued to search until he ended up in the back row, there was a box that appeared to be stored away from the rest. He picked it up lightly, nimble fingers opening it to reveal it's contents. 

The ring itself was silver with ebony accents. Small stones surrounded two silver skulls on each side, both placed below a slightly larger glimmering gem. The front side was adorned with a miniature black rose with silver vines curling off of it. It was absolutely perfect for his love. He quickly pocketed the ring and headed for the front counter to pay. 

He left the store without a bag as it would've men to obvious once he arrived back at dispatch. The ring for snugly within the inner pocket of his suit, unnoticeable without the use of hands. 

He entered the office as normal, loudly greeting anyone he saw. Alan would still be out so he headed instead towards Ron’s office. The boy had ended up in his old office after he filed for a combined office with him and Alan.

He barged into the familiar room, causing the young reaper to nearly fall out of his chair. Plopping himself down in the other chair he began to rummage through his pockets until his hand once again held the small box. 

”Jesus Eric I've told ya to knock! I nearly died you know!”

He quickly waved away the other man's complaint as he placed the box upon the table. 

”So, you finally gonna do it huh. What ring did you finally pick out? You've been talking bout this for months.”

”I had to wait! I'm not about to settle for anything less perfect for him.”

Ron's face quickly morphed into fake disgust complete with an exaggerated eye roll. However, it was quickly washed away when he actually saw the ring. Eric hadn't been lying, it truly did fit Alan flawlessly. They continued to chat until Eric had to leave, something about greeting Alan when he returned, lovebirds the both of them. 

Eric waited by the door, mindlessly twirling his tie between his fingers, waiting for Alan to get back so they could leave for the day. He planned to detour to one of the fields of Carnations the bloomed around the city. 

Alan finally arrived, smiling at Eric before grabbing him by the hand to head home. They talked about their days as they walked, Alan not noticing the slight detour they took. He only noticed when the grass around his legs began to grow taller, reaching up to his ankles. 

He looked around to see he was surrounded by a field of carnations. Eric slipped his arm around his shoulder as he looked around. 

”They really are beautiful. Carnations actually mean love in the language of flowers, did you know that one Eric?”

”I did actually, that's why I brought you here. Thought it’d be more special.” he said as he slowly lowered himself down onto one knee, his free hand slipping into his pocket. He opened the box slowly, giving Alan plenty of time to react. 

”Alan, I love you more than the world itself, would you please do me the honor of marrying me?”

”Of course Eric, I'd have to be out of my mind to say no.”

Only then did Eric slip the ring onto Alan’s finger. Carefully positioning it to show off all of the intricate details. It looked amazing on him, perfectly complimenting his tie and suit. They continued to stand in the field of flowers, both silently admiring the other with all the love in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Concrit is always welcome!


	13. Day 13 - Pining (Grellthello)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Othello kinda sorta has a crush on the strong woman over in collections.

Othello has always been one to stay at work late, rarely ever joining his colleagues on their nightly adventures. 

He couldn’t see the appeal of getting drunk off one's arse and waking up in where you really shouldn't be. 

Sure, he wasn't some celibate monk, not even close. He had friends sure, but he also didn't need much socializing to be content for the day. He hung out with people during his breaks but was quick to get back to his lab when the time was up. Even his friends didn't span any of the other division, all forensics workers like himself. 

This caused plenty of awkward greetings when he was suddenly sent out to work along with some collections agents. Sure enough, he fumbled is way through the bare minimum of introductions. There wasn't anyone he found particularly notable, a young lad with dual-tone hair that couldn't find his way out of a paper bag, a monotone man with the personality of a plastic cup, and some others that he could hardly remember the look of. 

He scanned his assignment to see who he been paired up with, the name seemed new to him. They were due to meet at the entrance in a quarter of an hour, he had time to go grab something from the break room. 

The room was the same one that was on the forensics floor, small, white, and utterly boring. He paid no mind to the workers scattered around the room in their identical suits. 

He set to work preparing a cup of tea, glad he had put a few of his favourite bags in one of his pockets before he left his office.

It was only as he was popping a lid on his cup did the noise start. It sounded as though a rabid animal had gotten into their office, only when the maker of the noise became visible to he retract that statement. She was dressed differently from the hoards of suited men around her with a bright red coat around her shoulders that framed her build perfectly. 

She was lean despite the muscles on her arms and legs. She could probably crush him if she wanted to, not that he would mind. Not only was she honestly beautiful in his mind, but she was also headed straight for him. He quickly moved out of the way before she barged right through him, taking the time to glance at his watch in the process. He had 5 minutes to meet up with his partner, in other words, not enough time to chat with her. Damn. 

He slid out of the break room quickly, heading towards the foyer to meet with his assigned partner. He walked into an empty room, devoid of any kind of worker. He assumed they were probably running late and took a seat to finish his tea. Five minutes passed and the room was still empty besides him. Ten minutes, still nothing. He sat there for thirteen minutes before anyone showed up. He was about to scold them when he noticed who it was. The same redhead from before, standing right in front of him. 

”Othello, yes? Willy told me you'd be here. Well, come on we better get going.” She didn't even give him a chance to respond before walking out the door. He followed suit, trying and failing to keep up. To her credit, she did slow when she realized she had almost lost him. Once they were finally close enough to talk, she started a conversation.

It wasn't anything crazy, only small talk about their work. He used that time to learn as much about her as possible, her likes, dislikes, and any of other tidbits of information she offered. 

They finally arrived at the site around an hour later. Their instructions dictated that he would need to gather some information about the scene while she handled the collections that needed to be made. They split up once inside, him staying near the entrance while she ran off to collect. 

He wasn't certain what had caused so many deaths so quickly, or how it could've caused so little damage. He was however sure that the strong woman in collections was very attractive and he definitely had a crush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Similarly to the Slingphries fics, this one also has a sequel that should be up on day 21. Hope you enjoyed :)


	14. Day 14 - Death (Sebamey)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty dark not gonna lie. I wouldn't read this if you aren't into some murder. Sebastian finally completes the contract and he has to get rid of any witnesses before he can just disappear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Murder, mentions of blood, kinda gore I don't really know what counts as /very/ gorey

The time had come to put an end to this act. To reign free over the earth once more. Cut all ties to the current era of his life. There would be blood spilt that night. 

He reached the manor at dawn. The bitter taste of darkness still on his tongue. The perfect meal, finally his. 

The servants were asleep. He found himself oddly pleased by that, at least it would be a painless end. He started with the youngest, Finnian, approaching the bed in a few silent strides. He couldn't find it in himself to bask in pain. Opting instead to stab a clawed finger straight into the boy’s skull, being sure to end it as quickly as possible. 

Next, he walked across the room to the chef’s bed. Repeating the same procedure as before, careful not to cause unnecessary harm. He couldn't help but be characteristically merciful. Perhaps he really did have a soft spot for them. 

He left the door to the first room firmly closed, he told himself it wasn't because he didn't want to see the bodies again, that it was only in case of someone entering the estate. The next room would be easier, he hadn't known snake for long, not nearly enough to feel anything for the boy. 

The action was just as quick and precise as before, the snakes being let out into the wild on his way out of the room. He only had one left before he could return to his realm for rest. 

He stalked up the stairs, black vapour pouring from his skin. His gait was slow and thoughtful. This would be the worst one. He stood in front of the door, silhouette obscured by the darkness. The door was unlocked, he had rigged it during the day. It opened without a squeak. 

She laid upon the bed, nearly identical to the previous three. It was then that her face came into view of the rising sun. Brown eyes glaring at him, challenging him to take another step. He used his body to rush forwards, to complete his final task. He couldn't. She continued to stare at him, assessing every detail of the situation. The blood on his hands, his too sharp teeth, and he murderous glint in his eyes. 

”Don’t move. You move, I shoot. Head butler or not I'll put a bullet through your skull to protect the young master, ”   
He obeyed, a living statue. His mind torn between simply ending her then and there and letting her shoot. Watching the shocked look on her face as he continued to stand, he would describe everything he had done up until that point, the way Ciel screamed and writhed in pain as he relished in his long-awaited meal, the deep crimson colour of the other servant’s blood while it dripped into their own eye sockets. He had made up his mind. 

Walking towards her he braced for the impact of a bullet, surprised when nothing happened. She was shaking in fear, looking up at him. She used his moment of confusion to make her move, propping herself up onto her toes to reach his height, she pressed her lips violently against his.

An interesting development to be sure. He leaned into the kiss. He held her tightly in his embrace, making sure she couldn't escape when their lips parted. She had let her guard down, let her emotions get the better of her. A fatal mistake. She leaned away with a smirk on her lips. 

He chose that time to strike. Revealing his sharp fangs and claws. He shoved his hand into her chest with a loud, wet noise. Clawing at her organs until his hand grasped its obsession. He tore her soul from her body, appraising it like a gem for it's worth. It had its own unique aroma, different from that of their young master’s. Hers was a life of service. Shallower than revenge but it had its benefits. 

The dry taste washed away the remainder of bitter vengeance from his mouth. The taste stayed with him as he left the manor, the doors remained open as he strode into the surrounding forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! They sure are getting longer huh. Anyways, Concrit is welcome and tomorrow is a Double Charles fic


	15. Day 15 - Relaxation (Double Charles)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grey and Phipps are given a 4-day vacation at one of London's new resort spas after their hard work on the Campania.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a list of notes for all the chapters (which I might post cause they're kinds funny) and all I put for day 15 was ’2 dudes, chilling in a hot tub! 0 feet apart cause they are gay!’ so I didn't have much to work with.

Steam rose from the bubbling water, filling the air with a thick fog. The pool was empty asides from them. Comfortable silence filling the spacious room. A calming aroma seeping from the pouches of lavender strung around. 

They both relaxed in the large tub, warm water sloshing around their necks and shoulders. Grey, whose hair was tied back into a tight bun to refrain it from getting wet, had been using the other man’s arm a pillow to rest his head on. Grey assumed he only reason Phipps had yet to comment on it was due to it not bothering him, it was only when he opened his eyes momentarily did he realize the other man was nearly asleep. Keeping in mind this new information he scooted closer, nearly laying on top of Phipps’ chest before he stopped. He resumed his small nap with his head snugly tucked into the man’s neck, taking advantage of their height difference. 

They awoke around half an hour later, Phipps slowly stretching out his muscles before he noticed the added weight on his shoulders. He gently shook Grey awake while he prepared to leave the small pool. They had been given 4 days off for relation purposes along with a room at one of London’s newest resort spas in compensation for their hard work on the Campania. 

They both bore small cut wounds that had yet to heal, some of which had a high chance of leaving scars. The water had helped immensely when it came to relieving the sore stiffness of healing wounds. The two had spent a majority of their first day in the water, Phipps attempting to exercise in the larger pool while Grey haphazardly splashed the younger man (yes, Grey is older. Surprised me as well. Phipps is around 24 while Grey is around 25) in an attempt to start a water war. Phipps, used to his companion’s incessant attempts to make a competitive put of everything, was able to complete a mere 2 rounds of his workout before falling prey to the bait and splashing back. 

Currently on their second day of vacation, the two exited the water to dry themselves off before heading back to their shared room. They talked on the way to the room, Phipps asking Grey if they should call for room service. It was weird to be off duty, to be served instead of serving. They agreed on ordering a small meal to be brought to their room when neither felt particularly inclined to find and walk to a restaurant nearby. 

Their second night ended similarly to their first, Grey wrapped around Phipps and his head once again nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concrit welcome. I have no idea what tomorrows prompt is, it's midnight, I'm tired.


	16. Day 16 - Heartbreak (Sebagrell/Grelliam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is forced by his young master to do nothing but observe as Grell mercilessly throws herself onto nearly everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a bit of violence in this chapter, just a warning for you.

He watched as she pressed herself against everyone she could. Relentlessly attempting to gain their interest, unaware that she already had his. 

Stood silently while she flirted with anyone who would listen. A desperate plea for attention while the receiver ignored the sound around them. He heard her pleas and tried to respond, the foreign feeling within his body growing. 

He was unaccustomed to the warmth she could elicit from him, never being one to fall victim to such mortal emotions. 

Envy clawed at his soul, angrily reaching for those who received her affections. He tried in vain to express his love, his effort never gaining her attention. 

His heart shattered when the stoic man finally accepted her. Couldn't she see he was bound to ditch her as soon as the situation showed itself! It was inevitable, Sebastian only hoped she would come crawling back to him when it all happened. 

He needed her to guide him through the vast expanse of emotions that flooded through him when he saw them together. A primal rage focused on the spectacle-wearing man. A man so robotic Sebastian could sense the metallic taste of his dull soul from across a room. 

Grell no longer threw herself against those she desired, no longer came to the manor’s door seeking the butler's attention. He knew he had missed his chance, she no longer sought him out while in the area, no longer snuck through crowds for the chance to see him, no longer talked to him at all. 

Years passed before he saw her again. His previous contract finally finished, the bitter taste still coating his tongue. He wondered the streets of London, no longer collared by the brat. He did not seek a new contract, his hunger no longer lingering in the air. 

He often was found near violence. The scene was sure to draw in reapers. She never came. He saw the boyish one on multiple occasions, dangerously swinging his scythe around while working. He was never accompanied by his mentor. Perhaps he no longer needed the assistance, or perhaps unsavoury circumstances drew them apart. 

He saw the robotic man only once during his pursuit. Not much had changed about him throughout the decade that had passed. His appearance still detestably simple compared to hers. His personality remained as sour as before. 

He only spotted a single difference in the man as a whole and he felt his heart tear when he noticed it. The man’s gloves bore a small mound around one of his fingers. The red colour of a ruby seeping through the thin veil of his gloves. The colour soon was found over more and more of his body. Sebastian knew what Grell found most attractive. If he couldn't have her, he would make sure William was beautiful as possible through her eyes. 

Because of this, she found him soaked in this own blood hours later, his body defiled and ripped as to release as much blood as possible, a black feather piercing his heart. The forceful injection of the item effectively breaking his heart in two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone that actually reads this, Feel free to follow my Tumblr that’s I don’t really post on (it’s under the same name as my account)


	17. Day 17 - Social Event (Ronilliam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron drags Will to the annual New Year's celebration only for Still to end up being a wall flower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not my best work, but it's aight I guess

William once again stood with his body pressed up against the wall of the office, unlike earlier, however, Ronald wasn't the cause of it. William simply didn't enjoy standing in the middle of such a large party. 

Ronald was near the centre of the room, energetically talking with those around him. William didn't mind, quite the opposite, he was glad Ron could spend some of his energy on someone other than him. It didn't beat the thought of the two of them having a quiet Friday in, however, William didn't completely hate the experience. 

Truth be told, he had never actually attended any of the office’s annual events. There was 4 that he knew of; the Valentine's Day dance, the Spring festival, the Halloween party, and the New Year's celebration that he was currently at. 

William had politely declined drinks that we're offered to him, sure that Ron was currently drinking enough for the both of them. Said boyfriend was currently in yet another drinking contest, this one with Eric it seemed. The poor fellow was surely about to get destroyed by the elder reaper. William chose not to watch the utter defeat. 

He made his way over to Alan who else had taken up refuge along the walls. Both of them had been dragged along only to end up as wallflowers. Only then did Ron show back up, casually slinging his arm around his William’s neck. He slyly manoeuvred both of them towards the middle of the room picking up drinks for both of them along the way. He handed one of the bottles over in an attempt to get Will to drink. William, deciding it probably wasn't a good idea for Ron to have two drinks, accepted the bottle and took a small sip. 

”Just how long are we staying, not to rush you of course.” he whispered loud enough so that only Ron could hear him. ”I was planning on leaving soon, just gotta tell Eric that I'm off before we can leave. Trust me, Home has something that I want” was the only response he got before he was left with a wink and his face slowly heating up. 

They met back up a minute later. Both heading towards the entrance to leave. Will threw away the half-drunk bottle near the door before unlocking their car. Unfortunately, Ron couldn't make do with his promise, falling asleep during the car ride. It wasn't as though it was Will’s last chance or anything. After all, they did have the rest of eternity to spend together.


	18. Day 18 - Spare Time (GrellRon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell tries to get some time off for her and Ron only to end up with extra overtime for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first chapter to reach over 1k words! I'm pretty proud of it. Grellron is honestly my OTP

Both Grell and Ronald were supposed to be working, their break wasn’t scheduled for another hour. Not that they cared about that. Currently, Grell was seated on the couch in their shared office, covering her nails with their final layer of polish. Ron who had been trying to work previously had given up in favour of admiring the woman trapped across the couch. 

With her nails once again a deep blood-red shade, she looked up at her admirer. True, she knew he ha sheen staring, a lady such as herself could sense a man’s stare easily. He certainly was a charming litter bugger what with his boyish charm and all. 

”Ronnie dear, be a good little reaper and bring me my purse I do believe it’s in the entrance room,” she really wasn't in the working mood at the moment. ”Oh, alright Sutcliffe senpai, are you leaving to go somewhere?” She clicked her tongue as he left; the poor lad really could bear lose all the formality. Nevertheless, he returned a few minutes later with her bag in his arms. “Here you go senpai, is that all?” He couldn’t help but be curious about what his senior could possibly plan on doing at this time in the afternoon. He sat down and watched her search for something in her bag before she responded to him. 

“Thank you Dear, And I do need one more thing from you, I hope you won’t mind,” he guessed it wouldn’t hurt to take a break from work. After all, he was on track to finish without overtime, “Of course Ms Sutcliffe, I’d be happy to assist ya!” Her eyes suddenly flashed a mischievous gleam, he had definitely made a mistake. “Get up then, we’re going on a walk. And how many times have I told you to drop the formalities.” Her response only further solidified his imminent demise, there was absolutely no way it was just a small walk. 

“Whatever you say Ms- I mean- Grell.” He mentally kicked himself for stuttering out such a simple sentence. Not that he was even sure that she heard him seeing as she was already halfway out the door by the time he was out of his seat. He followed suit, jogging to catch up with her long strides. They walked through the twisting halls of dispatch. Grell walked as though she knew where she was going. Ron, on the other hand, seemed to be completely lost. 

The pair continued to wander the halls until Grell stopped abruptly, apparently reaching their destination. Ron still couldn't see what was so special about this hallway in particular. They all had 6 doors on each side, no windows, and questionably stained walls. His was quickly removed from his thoughts by Grell banging on one of the doors. The occupant didn't respond with anything other than a very exhausted sigh. A familiar sigh, Ron realized. He couldn't quite place who the voice belonged to at first until- Oh no. This is Senior Spears’ office. Oh no, no no no no no. This was very bad for him. He couldn't get overtime today, there was a party today and he was finally gonna ask out Grell. He can't be stuck at work again! 

”Will, be a dear and unlock this door. You know it won't stop me in the end,” Grell threatened, ”I could also just break the door you know. It's important.” They both heard the telltale click of the doors lock lifting and Grell didn't wait to pry open the door. They both walked into he office, Rn attempting to find in Grell’s shadow. ”Your reason for coming here, Mr Sutcliffe? Don't tell me you got in trouble with the higher-ups again, ” Ron could see her visibly twitch when he refused to respect her pronouns. However, she didn't let it phase her claim. 

”I believe the boy and I deserve some time off. You can't deny that we went above and beyond on the Campania, you're lucky we both got out of it alive. If I'm not mistaken that would count as a risky collection and those are generally rewarded with time off, correct William?” The superior looked at them both before narrowing his eyes at Grell, she was correct on all but one part. ”Sutcliffe, while that mission was risky, you failed to successfully collect all the souls in the allotted time, because of this I am in no position to grant either of you time off. Now, I advise you both leave to attend to the extra load of paperwork I had brought to your office about said failed mission.” 

Not one to deny a direct order, Ron lifted himself out of his chair and headed towards the door with Grell following. They walked in uncomfortable silence, neither one wanting to comment about what had happened. They eventually reached their shared office and headed to their respective desks. It was then Ron decide to ask a question that had been bothering him. ”Say, If you don't mind me asking, why did you need your bag. Not like we left the building at all.” 

She looked up from her paperwork with her cheeks dusted light pink. We hadn't expected him to notice. Truthfully, she had planned to take him out to lunch after they got some time off. Unfortunately, Will had to go and deny her request. She had caught word of his crush on her from a drunk Eric and planned to take initiative about the whole situation, she even knew about his plans to ask her to the party that was happening that night. “Ah, it’s nothing really. Just didn’t want to be caught unprepared. A lady always needs her stuff after all!” 

Well, they may have been denied time off, missed a party, and been stuck with overtime, but they were together. Even if there was an absurdly large stack of paperwork between them. They would define be spending their spare time together for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could tell, I tried out a new writing style. I would love to hear some thoughts on it!


	19. Day 19 - Hugs (Finny x Snake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter is unusually harsh on Snake’s biology.   
> Luckily, Finny’s body is warmed due to his strength. It's the perfect match!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is such a cute ship and it needs more fanworks!

Snake’s first winter as a Phantomhive servant had been tough since the start. London has fallen victim to a terrible snowstorm partway through January leaving the mansion almost 10 degrees colder than normal. The other servants combatted the colder weather with bundles of clothes. Only, for Snake, he could never seem to be warm enough. 

He would wear multiple layers as he worked and still fall prey to the cold air, his only relief was the fires that burned throughout the night thanks to Black’s hard work. The only person in the manor who didn't seem to be affected was Finny, the boy still wore the same light clothes throughout the entire season. It confused Snake greatly. 

It was only when the two were forced to work together to gather additional firewood did Snake realize why he was unaffected, the younger boy seemed to radiate warmth. Finny noticed him staring and shot him a confused look. ”Finnian is very warm for a human, says Emily” His face began to grow into a bright shade of red when he realized what Emily had made him translate. ”Oh, yeah. It's from the serum, it increases my strength but also causes my body temperature to rise a lot. Mr Sebastian told me to be careful not to overheat!” Snake, happy with this answer, quickly turned back away to continue his work. The two wouldn't talk about it until later. 

The weather only continued to get colder as February approached; the cold weather forcing Snake and his snakes into a near-comatose state known as brumation. The poor boy was only able to leave his bed about once a day without collapsing entirely. He had taken up the guest room temporarily, the fire burning bright nonstop throughout the day. Finnian was his main guest, the young boy sat and talked with him nearly every day. 

On one of the colder days when Finny entered the room, he saw Snake bundled under a large pile of blankets that did nothing to stop his shivering. His eyes were squeezed shut to try and block the cold, teeth clattering loudly. It was then Finny remembered their conversation outside the month prior. He slowly walked towards the lump of blankets, asking politely if it would be okay for him to touch Snake’s arm. He nodded slowly, still unaware of the boy's plan. Finny started by holding hands, the other boy’s hands like ice cubes in his. When the other boy did not object he began to wrap his one of his arms around his shoulders, then the other until they were locked in a warm embrace. 

They stayed there for a while, Snake’s shivering entirely, his body welcoming the warmth. ”Is this okay Mr Snake?” Finnian asked the older boy. ”It feels wonderful, says...me” he responded in a voice Finny had never heard before. It was more gentle than some of his accents, his natural British accent was barely detectable. From there the two boys both laid down in the large guest bedroom. Finny falling asleep mere seconds after Snake. After that, it became their little tradition, Finny would always spend the night with Snake when it got to be too cold. They would lay locked in a warm embrace until the sun would come back up the next morning.


	20. Day 20 - Hope (Sebron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Ron gets into a fight with a demon, his only hope is that Sebastian will notice and save him.

It was Ron’s last reap for the night, a simple target to end the day The man had died from alcohol poisoning, it wasn't uncommon for a reap this late at night. He had died in an alleyway near a local bar. The soul didn't put up a fight against his scythe, just unveiling itself before his eyes as he watched the records. The young reaper couldn't hear the scratch of nails against the brick, the steps that drew closer by the second, nor the dreadful sense of doom that followed the beast. In the end, it was the smell of blood that alerted him to his spectator. The body had suffered no blood loss so something else was in the shadows.   
_________________

The scarce moonlight trickled through the walls of the estate, shedding light on the figure working within its walls. Sebastian worked diligently throughout the night after the servants retired and the only glow came from the dim moonlight. He only allowed himself a break when his partner was free. The two men could only spend time together under the veil of night. 

It was far past dusk when he sensed the fear through his bond. His hand glowing with neon light as his muscles tensed involuntarily. He dashed through the halls to reach his master's bedroom as quickly as possible. The boy’s fear washed over him emanating from the mark on the back of his hand. 

He opened the door to reveal the boy in a deep slumber. There wasn't anyone in the room that he could feel. The only presence was the boy's soul, a meal that would be his shortly. He left the room, thoughts muddled with confusion. He had never heard of a false alarm coming through a demon’s bond. Yet, Ciel was completely safe in the confines of his bed. 

The fear continued to travel the bond, culminating in a thick fog within his mind. If Ciel wasn't in danger than who's fear was it that filled his mind. He realized all too late what the cause was.   
_________________

Ron continued to block the beast’s attacks, his mind focused on preventing its sharp claws from piercing his flesh. The demon’s attacks grew ever quicker as they searched for an opening. His scythe was the only thing preventing it from striking a fatal blow. Its unbreakable metal causing an audible ringing to fill his ears. 

His retaliating attacks grew slower as the terror attacked relentlessly. Their claws getting closer and closer to his skin as he deflected them. At last, it struck his flesh, releasing near-fatal amounts of blood from the gash near his heart. For any human, the attack would have been lethal. For a reaper, however, it merely immobilised him, the pain sprouting from the wound to cover his whole body in a sore agony.   
_________________

Sebastian leapt over the vast building of inner-London; his senses focused solely on locating his partner. The fear grew extra strong as he approached the alley he suspected. He could smell the familiar sickly sense of death from kilometres away, it was one of his own kind.   
_________________

Ron could sense the arrival of a second demon. The shock of the situation causing him to leave his left arm open for a second attack. The beast took the chance eagerly, surely aware of the new arrival and wanting to end the assault quickly. He was left on the floor by the demon while it turned to face its competitor, the pain causing him to fall in and out of consciousness.   
_________________

He could see the bloody form of Ron from the entrance of the alley. The boyish reaper had been left to bleed out when the opposing demon turned to face him. The look in its eyes showed its bloodlust, the deep crimson slits viewed him as an obstacle on its path to the feast that awaited it. It was unaware of Sebastian’s true intentions, saving the wounded man in front of him from harm. 

He was faster than his opponent as he launched himself forwards. His hands, filled with sharpened steel utensils, were poised to secure a deadly blow when used. The steel embedded itself in dark, leather-like flesh, the beast needing to do nothing more than shake to remove them from their shallow landing. 

They continued to duel over the fate of the reaper, both parties sporting small injuries until Sebastian struck the fellow demon in their eye. Knowing it would lose the battle if it continued to fight, it retreated back into the shadows to hide from further injuries.   
_________________

Ronald had reawoken in time to watch the final blow land. Only realizing it was Sebastian that had come for him when he saw the glint of metal impaled in the beats flesh. Knowing he was safe he once again succumbed to the unconscious. His fate resting in that of Sebastian’s ability to stop the bleeding of both of his wounds.   
_________________

Sebastian watched as Ron once again closed his eyes, the young reaper’s body still laid slumped against the brick wall. He had become Ron’s only hope of living. His fate depending on the speed of Sebastian’s movements. 

He started by examining the wound for any residue the demon might have left behind. Once he deemed the wound to be clean he began tearing four large strips from his tailcoat and tightly wrapping two them around Ron’s chest and one around his arm. He knew a reaper’s ability to self-heal would only come into effect if the bleeding slowed to a halt. Then, in order to further stop the bleeding in near the second wound across his arm, he applied the fourth and final string of fabric to act as a tourniquet. Lastly, he elevated the man’s arm in an attempt to slow blood flow as much as possible before lifting the body gently and running back towards the manor.   
_________________

Ronald woke on a bed that definitely didn't belong to him. The blanket heavier than his and the pillows too soft underneath the weight of his head. He peeked open his eyes to see a large room that he had never been in before. Propping his arms up beneath him in an attempt to sit up, he raised his body only to be met with a mind-numbing pain that shot out from his upper chest. He unleashed a scream of pain that he hoped would alert someone to his newfound conscious. 

The windows were covered in an attempt to block out sunlight that signalled the time to be around midday. His eyes flashed over to a now-open door containing a blurry figure. His glasses weren't on, he realized. As the figured walked closer his mind began to replay the events of the night prior, the memories cutting off after his first bout of unconsciousness. What had become of him? The figure near him let off the nauseating scent of a demon and yet it was oddly calming. 

As the figure grew to stand next to him it’s hands moved to his eyes. His body, useless without the energy to move, allowed the demon to get close to him. He was surprised by the familiar feeling of his plastic frames, his eyes widening to see the culprit.   
_________________

Sebastian stood still as they yellow-green eyes roamed over his body before they finally filled with recognition. A soft smile gracing the man’s features as he muttered a single sentence before his eyes once again became weighted and he fell into the depths of slumber. 

”I hoped it was you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	21. Day 21 - Obliviousness (Grellthello)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a continuation from the previous Grellthello fic, Othello is blissfully unaware of Grell’s flirting leading to a very awkward confrontation in the office elevator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This psychically hurt to write. If you haven't read day 13 I highly suggest you do otherwise this doesn't make any sense.

The inspection took a little over 30 minutes to fully document, the process prolonged by Othello’s wild imagination. He was able to finish the job with enough time to explore the complex once more as he searched for his collections partner. He found her in one of the corner rooms with her scythe in hand as she finished her final reap. He knocked on the wall to get her attention before walking over to where she was viewing the final cinematic record. He peeked at he last few frames in an attempt to gather additional information, however, the soul ended before anything of use could be seen. 

They walked towards the nearest portal with a weak chatter hanging amongst them. Grell weakly commenting on the time before stepping into the portal. They both emerged back in the Hub, as usual, Othello’s head spinning from the foreign feeling of porting that he had never grown used to. Once in the main building, Grell walked off to the office she shared with her trainee. Othello, not wanting to go back to his own temporary office, decided to head instead to the food court on the floor above. His break started in 5 minutes so it wasn't as though he was missing much. 

The food was as bland as normal, cold sandwiches made with the sole attempt of providing nutrition to the working agents. He plopped down onto a seat at an empty table, pulling out the book he had begun reading earlier in the week. It was only when the table shook from someone sitting across from him did he lookup. Sure enough, the redheaded reaper had once again made her way into his life, not that he was complaining. 

”Oh, what I wouldn't give for a bath right now, I could use a good scrub.” Didn't she know that there were showers on the third floor made specifically for field agents? ”Grell, there are showers on the third floor if you need to get some blood off. I could show you if you need me to, ” Had he said something wrong? Her eyes suddenly filled with confusion as though he had been talking nonsense before it morphed into scheming glee. ”Olly, dear, If you wouldn't mind I would love if you could join me. A lady needs some help from time to time you know?” Huh. She must really not know. Well, if she needed help who was he to deny. “Sure, I’ll show you. Just follow me. It’ll have to be quick though my breaks almost over.” 

Othello, mind thoroughly occupied by the strong woman following him, escorted the lady to the elevators before resuming their previous conversation. “So, Grell. How did you not know about the public showers? They’re available to all Reapers after all.” It wasn’t like she didn’t get blood on her like some of the others. “Oh, I’m afraid I just forgot where they were exactly. Ever since we left this morning I’ve had this itch that I need to scratch and you seemed like the kind of guy to ask.” What on earth was that supposed to mean? Did she need to head to the infirmary or something? “Grell, you know memory loss is a sign of a concussion, you should go to the infirmary and- wait...you. I, have. Oh. Grell you’ve been flirting with me this whole time haven’t you?” 

The look on her face could kill a man, most likely him. He suddenly understood the confusion in her eyes when he had responded so casually to her obvious attempts. The elevator chose that time to open its doors, signs showing the directions to the showers could be seen from all the way down the hall. Well, why go back now. He still had a few more minutes before his break ended.


	22. Day 22 - Fight (Grelliam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a continuation from day 10, Grell finally confronts William about his blatant disrespect.

Today was the day. Today Grell would finally confront William about his blatant disrespect towards her. The sheer amount of arrogance he had to berate her day after day was ridiculous, and he had the audacity to call himself her superior? 

He spoke as though her very existence was pitiful all the while coating his actions in pettiness. It damn well wasn't very difficult to acknowledge someone’s preferred pronouns! 

She walked through the halls of the office with her fists clenched and her heels clicking with each step. She knocked on the door roughly before barging in anyways. If he wouldn’t show her respect show wouldn’t show him any either. 

“William,” she hissed. Her voice toxic and dripping with hostility. ”I refuse to tolerate your disrespect any longer! If you don't have half a mind to respect one of your best field agents; you can expect my glasses on your desk by the end of the week.” She would continue to berate his lack of regard until he was nothing more than the sputtering, abusive supervisor that he was. 

”Mr Sutcliffe, who exactly gave you the right to barge your way into my office. Last I checked you still have overdue files. Unless of course, you're here to turn them in.” That was the last straw for her. She exploded, firing off insult after insult, rage rolling off of her like a heavy mist. She didn't deserve this treatment. There were people out there that were more than willing to accept her so why on earth should she hang around him. ”Well, Miss Spears, seeing as you've had your life handed to you on a silver platter, I think it is highly respectful of me to bring myself all the way to your office to give you my spectacles. By the way Miss Spears, how does it feel to have your very existence mocked by something as small as a name prefix.” She was sure to keep her voice stable, not wanting it to reflect upon the emotional turmoil that seethed the within her soul. 

She brought her hands up to the red plastic frames that were almost always gently balanced on the bridge of her nose. The same glasses she had picked out after finally passing their shared final exam. She grabbed them in both of her hands, uncaring of whether or not she smudged the glass lenses as she snapped them cleanly in half. The twin pieces falling to the floor as she turned her back to the man who caused her so much unnecessary suffering.

She walked in stride out of the tall building, embracing the prying eyes that turned and whispered as she passed. She knew there were better people waiting for her, knew that change was coming in the human realm. She was fully prepared to desert her position as a god if it meant basic human rights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it clear I don't like Grelliam? I feel like I'm not making it clear enough. I actually planned on writing a happy ending on day 29 but I'm past that now.


	23. Day 23 - Teamwork (Sebagrell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell and Sebastian fight together as she reminisces about what caused their unlikely partnership.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I wasn't gonna add anything else to the grelliam story but I changed my mind. This is the same universe as 10 and 22 so you should read those as well.
> 
> Tw: Gore

Grell had initiated the fight, the crimson deserter’s uncontrollable blood loss surging at the sight of her abusive ex-manager.  
_________________

Her first month as a deserter had been rough, her reliance on her lenses causing her agility and dexterity to plummet severely. It was easy to see why deserters we're usually killed within the first week, without glasses a shinigami is nearly useless. She spent the majority of her time wandering the outskirts of London in search of a job. Her search ended pitifully, forcing her into begging just for a meal. Forced to beg for even the smallest coin she almost accepted her fate of being found. It was only when her dull eyes were forced out of their haze by the clicking sound of a cane against wood did her life begin to change for the better. 

Grell Sutcliffe, the current housekeeper of the Phantomhive Manor, was forever in debt to her young master for his empathy towards the damned. All of the Phantomhive Servants came entered the manor for the first time with nothing more than a faint glow in their souls, unaccustomed to the joy that would soon accompany their daily lives.  
_________________

She fought passionately with her stolen scythe, sparks flying in all directions when it met the cold metal of William’s. She knew for a fact her new partner in crime would arrive shortly if she could just hold off for a bit longer. 

They both leapt from wall to wall, meeting each other in the centre with a flurry of slashing blades. The stoic man blocking every swing of her chainsaw with his own weapon. They both sensed the demonic presence quickly approaching that caused William to make a fatal mistake. With his distracted flinch, he had left his right side open. Grell took her opportunity, sheathing her weapon deep within his chest before he kicked her away.  
_________________

The servants welcomed her kindly into their found family. There was the young hyperactive gardener along with the reptilian footman whom she began to see as sons, the pyromaniac chef who taught her about the young master’s preferences, the gentle maid who she turned to with questions regarding her new job, and the familiar butler that she worked with during his ’information gatherings’. 

All of them came from troubled pasts from experimentation to imprisonment. However, at the manor, they could live without constant reminders of their miserable history. Truly a family of freaks.  
_________________

It was William’s pained scream that caused him to quicken his already fast pace. He turned into the alleyway as the reaper kicked Grell and her scythe off of him. She tumbled to the floor from their shared perch atop the awning, kicking up dust in her wake. Sebastian used the moment of weakness to embed a half a dozen knives through his skin into the brick wall behind him. He jumped to meet William from where he was stuck on the wall as if on display. He gracefully morphed one of his fingers into a sharp claw, pressing it against the reapers throat as he waited for Grell to join him on the building’s small awning. She eventually jumped up, eyes seething with rage as she watched the butler slowly press his claw further and further into the other man's throat. 

”Your ’housekeeper’ is nothing more than an abomination that believes he can go galavanting about as a woman without consequences!” he hissed through clenched teeth. That was the last straw, Sebastian mercilessly plunged his claw through the man's neck, blood soaking his clothing as his head dropped onto the pavement with a wet plop. 

He turned to Grell, expecting her some sort of sadness in her eyes at his abrupt actions only for her eyes to be filled with a serene peace. He realized that it had been her vengeance that she wished. Well, if he couldn't help his fellow servants, what kind of butler would he be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda wanna continue this story a little more, make it a full-on AU. Tbh this is basically a sample for that idea. Opinions?


	24. Day 24 - Letters (Nina x Grell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grell and Nina share letters between realms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got more angst! Also, remember how I talked about my notes page? Well for today’s I just wrote lesbians in all caps 3 times... Surprise, Surprise, it didn't really help give me a storyline

My dearest Grell,  
I do hope these letters have been reaching you as the mail carrier says he has never heard of the address. Hopefully, some of his higher-ups aren't as foolish. I am simply shaken with woe at the news of your demotion. Although I cannot for the life of me remember where it was you said you worked it is as though the memory was lured out of my mind. The Phantomhive boy is scheduled for his trimonthly appointment next week. Oh, how I hope he brings the maid along again. She is such a precious young girl, reminds me of you with her bright hair.  
Yours, Nina  
_________________

Grell slowly refolded the long paper into its short height, mentally reminding herself to but more ink when she went out later. The Crimson Reaper preferred to stick with her signature colour, buying only the most stunning red ink from a seller in central London. 

She missed her lover dearly, cursing William for forcing in them apart. The wretched reaper had told her not to get close to mortals, that it would only harm her in the end. She didn't care. After all, if you're happy, why quit something. She opened her drawer to retrieve what little ink she had left along with her favourite pen. Once situated she begins to pen her response.   
_________________

My Love,

I hope this finds you well. Oh, curse that wretched courier, although, I am not surprised. You see I do live in a rather unpopular part of London. Not to mention the ghastly neighbours. Everyone around here seems nearly undead half of the time. Focused on nothing more than work the lot of them. 

Although, there is this one boy who I have taken quite the liking towards. I hope he can use me as a positive role model, Oh how I wish he doesn't end up like our bosses that would be positively dreadful. At the very least, would you mind giving the Phantomhive butler my regards? I'm afraid I do owe the man a favour. 

With Love, Grell  
_________________

Grell signs her name in her familiar loopy handwriting. Finishing the signature with a heart before waiting for the ink to dry. She mindlessly wanders her apartment, her gaze lingering on the few photos that line the walls. Her favourite being the photo the pair had taken together, it was framed in a beautiful wooden frame adorned with rubies at the corners. 

She returned to her desk to check the ink, still wet she realized. While she was there she lit one of the candles near her filling the room with the scent of honeysuckle. She turned to sit down, careful not disturb the wet ink. She began to ready an envelope, setting it aside as she opened another drawer. She searched for the small spoon she used to melt wax along with a few crumbles of golden wax. Then, after she acquired the golden crumbs she filled the small spoon and filled it, not yet holding it over the fire. 

By that time, the now maroon ink had set fully allowing her to fold the paper before slipping it inside the envelope. She then carefully melted the wax before pouring it liberally onto the envelope as a seal. Her hands reflexively reach to the heart-shaped stamp. Pressing the cold metal into the wax quickly causes it to set, making it finally ready to be delivered. She sends the letter off to the post, addressed to one Nina Hopkins in London before settling down to bed for the night. She eagerly awaits a response.   
_________________

Unfortunately, the response comes in the form of an official-looking letter from management that only adds more stress upon the reaper’s back. She rips open the letter, her characteristic grace left behind her. The letter isn't written but instead printed, the evenly spaced letters seem to perfect to her.   
_________________

Good evening Mr Sutcliffe, 

This letter has been sent to inform you that a letter addressed to a mortal woman by the name of Nina Hopkins was sent from your location. 

I am sure you are aware that any unnecessary communication with the human world is strictly forbidden as stated by part C of section 36 clause 19. 

You will not be punished for this misdemeanour, however, you are forbidden to continue to send letters to the aforementioned woman. If this is a problem please contact W. Spears.   
_________________

Grell tore the letter to shreds, leaving the papers scattered on the entrance floor. Her frame collapsed in on itself as she wearily dragged her body back towards her room. Content to sleep the pain away.


	25. Chapter 25 - Secrets (Sebastian x (Spoiler))

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out shopping with his young master, Sebastian buys a gift for his beloved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to tag this as suggestive for reasons you won't understand unless you read it. Nothing actually happens though

The young earl and his butler wandered the isles of the small shop. It wasn’t often that the two went out as a pair, the earl only leaving his manor when necessary. Nevertheless, the boy had needed to buy a gift for his fiancée, a matter he didn’t entrust to a mere demon. This necessity brought the pair to eastern London where they were currently browsing a jewellery store. The shop itself was nearly empty, sporting only a few long tables littered with boxes. 

The younger had stuck to the necklaces, admiring the vast array of coloured gems. Meanwhile, Sebastian decided to use his newly found free time to look for a gift. He wasn't given the opportunity to buy his loved one presents very often. His gaze settled upon a small white diamond set within a dainty silver band. Checking his surroundings for his young master, he headed towards the back of the shop. As a butler, he was paid a hefty amount by the lord of the house. Luckily, he kept a great deal of money in the pockets of his suit for any persuasion he needed to do while on a job. Paying out of his pockets, the man was able to return to his master quickly, the satin-covered box resting hidden in his one of his pockets. 

Ciel, feigning ignorance of the situation, slipped his chosen box into Sebastian’s hands with an order to pay for what he had chosen. It wasn't crazy, a silver tiered necklace with small pink gems. Hopefully, Lizzie would enjoy it. After all, he did pick it specifically to match her current favourite dress. 

His current goal complete, the young lord once again entered into his carriage, Sebastian taking up the seat on the opposite side. The two rode in silence, the only noise coming from outside. Eventually, Ciel spoke up. ”Sebastian, restate the three rules of our contract, this is an order.” the demon looked at him curiously before answering. ”Very well, I shall protect and never betray you, obey any and all orders, and I shall not lie to you.” the two maintained steady eye contact throughout the exchange, Ciel’s eye shrouded with mischief. ”As I thought. So, tell me what exactly you are hiding in your back pocket? I saw you talking with the manager after all.” 

The demon’s eye flashed a bright pink from shock, his cheeks dusting a lighter shade. He couldn't lie about the situation, however, he didn't need to tell the full story. ”Astute as always my young lord, you are correct. While in the story I bought something for a loved one. You are not the only one here capable of complex emotions after all.” He began to grab the box out of his pocket before he was stopped by the boy. ”Very well, I don’t particularly care to see the thing. Just don't get distracted. That's an order.” Perfect, zero questions asked. 

The two arrived back at the manor quickly after. Ciel entering his study for the day giving Sebastian time off. The man headed towards his designated room, it wasn't often the room was filled. Today, however, he knew it was filled with his greatest pleasure. He opened the door to his favourite sight, his love sprawled out on the silken sheets, her eyes glancing up at him as he entered. 

He carefully removed the box from his pocket before discarding his coat and gloves entirely. He sat near her, running his nails through her raven locks. She leaned into his touch, desperate for attention before beginning to paw at the box he set before her. He opened it to reveal the small silver band, perfectly fitted for its place around her neck before gently removing it from the box, the gems twisting the light into a beautiful shoe of sparkles that gained her attention. He gently placed the band around her neck, positioning it until the diamond was front and centre. 

He then carefully picked her up, cradling her in his arms. Looking at the clock he realized that the young master was almost due for tea. With great amounts of woe, he began to slowly guide to towards the window she had come in from. Its small size easily disregarded by her petite stature and flexible nature. He watched her leave, he paws gently padding through the grass as her tail swayed with great amounts of delight.


	26. Day 26 - Pets (Sebagni)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Sebastian and Agni own cats. So, when the couple moved in together the cats need to learn to live together as well. Meet Servility, Agni’s old brown cat whose only hobby is sleeping and the bane of his existence: Malice, Sebastian’s cat(?) that can't sit still and will absolutely bite your ankles when ignored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been waiting to write this since I read the prompt list ngl

The cats slept quietly in the sunlight, the faint sound of breathing barely audible. Bored with the mundane activity, Malice, the smaller of the two, began to move about. She wasn't fond of too much sun exposure, her black fur causing her to overheat quickly. She left the spot near the window, looking to cause chaos. Her daily routine consisted mainly of mischief and sleeping, she had gotten quite good at both. Her partner, a large brown cat with a fluffy grey tail, had long given up stopping her. The newcomers in the house caused her a great deal of exasperation. Oh, how she missed the freedom of evaporating into the air, the calming sense of completely filling a room with your being as your master dutifully obeyed your every whim. 

Her eyes honed in on their next target, an unsuspecting mug. She leapt up into the counter, a forbidden zone, and sneakily messed her target. As she approached the target’s ally noticed her. The man wasn't her human, the strong smell of spices unlike the smell of tea she had become accustomed to. Sure, she knew this man, he was Servility’s human. The one that was irrational fond of her human. Not that she was jealous or anything, she just liked her human more than he liked him. He also always stopped her from hunting! Pushing things away from the edges, moving things up high, picking her up and putting her back on the floor, he did it all! It didn't both her much though, puny human barriers didn't stop hellspawn such as herself!

However, none of his other sins compared to her least favourite. The Holy Water spray bottle. A cursed object made to reap her soul, a goddess such as herself didn't deserve such mistreatment! She screamed obscenities at the being that dare defy her, Malice, Harbinger of Chaos and Reciever of Treats! He shall burn in the fiery pits of hell for his sins! 

”Sebastian, your cat is screaming at me again!” was he hissing back at her? Such strange noises, and so loud too! ”I told you, just ignore her, she'll stop eventually. She just loves the attention.” Ah. Her human must be scolding the intruder for his misbehaviour of her. Good to know she isn't the only one with morals around here. Damn him for moving the cup and damn him for dousing her in a fine mist of Holy Water! Didn't he know that it made her spikes itch! The weird hair all over was weird enough without the added water weight.   
__________

Servility enjoyed his new human, he was so nice! The man always brushed and scratched him until he was half asleep with bliss. The new human and his human got along very well, they even groomed each other, how sweet! He could've gone without the destructive force of the man’s kitten. The young girl almost seemed to vibrate with unspent energy, bouncing off the walls when left unchecked. 

At first, he attempted to act as a parental figure, teaching her the commands his human had taught him when he was a kitten. It didn't take long for him to realize it was a lost cause. She tended to figure out things on her own. From magically appearing in drawers she really shouldn't be in, to having an unnatural ability to sense when someone put something on the edge of a table. 

Nevertheless, he continued his daily sunbathing, grateful for the recent increase in sunlight hours as the weather turned warmer. He was eventually awoken by a gentle hand scratching at the top of his head to get his attention. Ah, it must be bedtime. Servility, unlike Malice, was allowed to sleep on the bed and hadn't been banished to a pet bed after repeatedly clawing holes in the sheets. 

He lived a wholesome day to day life, waking in his humans’ bed for breakfast, napping outdoors on the warm grass, relaxing in the sunlight through his favourite window, eating his favourite food, and resuming his spot by the window before ending the day where he would up, surrounded by two warm humans and a refreshing lack of a certain jittery kitten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to see what I imagine the cats looking like, check out my new Tumblr @DeletedBecauseShy it is also where I will post any updates about the Crimson Deserter AU. That's right, I'm actually writing that now!


	27. Day 27 - Settling Down (Sebagni)

Agni finally opened the door of the house after grabbing the last box, his mind racing with incoherent thoughts and emotions. This was his house, his yard, and the person inside the house was his husband. The other man looked at him questionably, it took him a minute to realize he was standing in the doorway with a high dopey smile across his face completely ignoring what the other was saying. “Are you alright Agni? Here, put that box down and let’s take a break.” 

It took Agni a second to process the words; the world still spinning around him lightly. Put the box down, done. He looked up, confusion still clear as he walked towards the sofa for a break. The two plopped down, Sebastian laying his head on the taller man’s shoulder as he closed his eyes. 

The pair stayed in that position for long past the planned schedule. Both eventually falling asleep. It was only when Agni began to move about did the pair realise the time. The sun had long set leaving the sky a shade of blue speckled with stars. The pair sat together as they blinked the sleep out of their eyes, neither one wanting to move. Sebastian eventually gave in, standing up to stretch as he headed to the kitchen. Sounds of water pouring and metal clinking together indicated that he was making tea for the both of them. Agni, wanting to be close to his lover’s warmth, lifted himself off of the couch and dragged his body towards the kitchen. 

He took a seat at their now shared table as he watched the trained man pour two perfect cups of tea from the kettle before placing the tray on the table. Agni couldn't see why anyone would ever fire such a well-trained servant, he was shocked when Sebastian mentioned no longer working for the young Earl Phantomhive. He explained that his master no longer needed his assistance at his new residence. He never mentioned his previous master again, always changing the topic should it come up in their conversation. 

Nevertheless, he retained his abilities as shown by the spotless house and stainless kitchen. Agni swore it was almost inhuman the way he was able to perform so perfectly. It seemed the only fault the man had was his scarred hand. Sebastian had first come to him with mandates covering his left hand and the news of his unemployment nearly two years ago. Luckily, Agni was able to help reduce to scarring to only the back of his hand. Unfortunately, the skin had become dark and reddish hiding what skin had once been in its place. He never talked about what had caused the large scratch marks, not that Agni didn't notice the blood under his nails. 

As if to distract him from his thoughts, Malice began to sneak towards his feet. The little cat just couldn't go five minutes without biting someone's ankles it seemed! He quickly raised his feet up higher, protecting himself from her surprisingly sharp teeth. She was such a strange cat, occasionally seeming to disappear only to reappear wherever she shouldn't be. He only hoped his own cat, Servility, would become a positive role model for the younger cat. 

It was gonna take some getting used to, sure, but Agni could tell he was going to enjoy their new shared house. Even if his ankles were a priority target.


	28. Day 28 - Proving Loyalty (Sebagrey)

“Sebastian! This is an Order! Find the man responsible!” The Order would be easy for him to accomplish, the man couldn’t have gotten more than a half-mile from where they were standing. A simple five-minute search would be all. However, he had a scheduled meeting that he would miss should he pursue the man.   
__________

”Charles Grey, Charles Phipps, come forward. I have an Order. You are both to act as my representative in Germany. You leave tonight. Dismissed.” Phipps lowered his head in respect. Her Majesty made no attempt to find her plan to send both of them. However, as he reopened eyes, he noticed his partner still standing. The shorter man had not bowed, still standing by the Queen as if he was denying.   
__________

He felt the young boy’s eyes on the crown of his head as he remained bowed down. The sigil engraved upon his hand burning with the flames of hell. Actively denying a contractor wasn't illegal by any means at all for his kind. Contracts simply existed to claim a soul, the penalty for breaking one was nothing more than slap on the wrist and searing pain on one’s mark. Sebastian had gone against his former contractors plenty of times whether it be for personal pleasure or sheer boredom. It wouldn't be wise to not to give a reason. He still desired the boy’s soul after all.   
__________

Grey looked at her Majesty with an honest sincerity in his eyes, regretting having to disrespect an order. He simply couldn't allow himself to miss an important meeting. He was set to leave within the hour, his designated break supposed to begin in less than fifteen minutes. He was within his right to deny an Order, with a good cause that is. An explanation was in order it seemed.   
__________

”Young Lord, I am afraid I will not be going after the man. You see, I have a schedule that I must adhere to and there is simply no time. Now, if you would please allow me to bring us both back to the manor.” He reached out his hand towards the boy, expecting more defiance than he received. It seemed as though he was content with the results. They must’ve come to the same conclusion: the man wouldn't survive his injuries even without Sebastian chasing him. The pair quickly approached the looming building, the enormous size making it recognizable from incredibly long distances.   
__________

”Your Majesty, it is with all due respect that I inform you of my denial of the assigned mission. I ask that you do not take this as a betrayal and realise that I am only doing what I deem more important. There is a scheduled meeting I would like to attend, please note I am not asking for your permission.” He may have bent the truth slightly, making the meeting sound much more important than it truly was. However, it is important to let her know just where his loyalty is sat.   
__________

Once at the manor, Sebastian was quick to drop his young master off at his study, entrusting the other servants to be of use until he returned. From there, he quickly began to make his way to the designated location, flying over buildings as his watch ticked away. A butler such as himself couldn't be late to his own date now, could he?  
__________

Grey was given permission from her Majesty with very little hassle. Phipp’s reaction almost causing him to forget the tight deadline. Once excuse he hurried out of the palace towards a carriage. The ride was less than ten minutes, giving him almost exactly enough time to get to where the letter informed they would meet this time. As he neared, his mind wandered onto what had happened last time. His fellow butler had never been one to show such emotions. Nevertheless, the carriage arrived just on time, he himself walking towards the park brimming with excitement. A secret relationship between butlers, a forbidden romance, the story truly was touching.   
__________

The pair arrived at the same time, Grey exiting his carriage just as Sebastian cleared the last building. Their meetup location had been chosen for its secrecy along with the beautiful view it offered of the approaching sunset. ”I trust that you were able to get out of service without too much trouble, Sebastian?” from there the conversation flowed smoothly. Both men bringing exciting stories from recent adventures to share with the other. They only parted when Ciel was due to retire, needing Sebastians help to do so. As they began to leave for their separate ways, promises of future meetings were sealed with a brief touch of the lips and a shared pledge of loyalty against their masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship deserves more works I think! It's pretty cool imo


	29. Day 29 - Apologies (Slingphries)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna say this is my favourite chapter, but this is my favourite chapter

“Alan, I’m sorry. I’ll buy ya a drink.” 

“Did you hear something, Ron? I could’ve sworn someone was talking.” Damn. Alan could be cold sometimes. He was just trying to make it up to the smaller Reaper! Hardly deserved being ignored. Maybe he just wasn't in the mood for a drink after all. ”We can stop by a flower field after work, ” this got his attention. Good, gotta keep the ball rolling. ”I'll even wear the stupid flower crown.” 

Alan smiled at the idea, he always tried to et Eric to wear a flower crown. Even if it was only for a single photo. He wasn't done yet though. It was hardly an apology if you didn't admit you were wrong. ”Okay then Eric just one question: what is cereal?” 

He had certainly struck a nerve, he could tell by the twitch in Eric’s laid-back posture when he asked. The man was a pushover when it came to Alan, it was only a matter of time until he crumbled. Meanwhile, Ronald was as confused as he had been when Alan mentioned he had fought with Eric in the first place. You could see the disruption in Eric’s eyes; his mind was occupied by the conflicting ideas of simply conforming with his love and continuing to argue his point. 

”A soup. Cereal is soup.” Alan’s lips curved into a smile at his admittance of defeat, never one to lose an argument no matter how pointless. When he looked back to Ronald, hoping to continue their previous conversation, he could see the gears turning in his head before it all clicked. ”Wait, Alan, were you and Eric arguing about soup? I was sure it was something serious. I mean, you were so mad!” he had never heard about the couple fighting, not once, and the thing that finally caused it was soup of all things! 

”Of course I was angry Ron! This bloody moron can’t realise that soup is obviously a cereal! Who wouldn't be mad at that?” both Ron and Eric swore they could see steam pouring our from Alan’s ears, his face reddening with the primal edge of a demon. ”Umm...Alan. Cereal is definitely not soup.” Eric tried to cut the boy off as soon as he realised what was happening. By the time the words left Ron’s mouth he was already out of his seat and trying to stop Al from tackling the poor lad. 

”Ronald Knox, I want you to think very carefully about what you just said. Cereal is very much soup. It is a food substance served and meant to be eaten in a liquid. Therefore, soup.” The dual-haired Reaper seemed pleased with Alan’s statements, clearly ready for an all-out debate. ”Actually, Alan, the dictionary definition of soup states that is is ’A liquid dish, made with stock or water’. Now, unless you are eating your cereal with water, which is a very different problem, then it is not soup.” 

Alan continued to form half-baked attempts at sentences, sputtering out obscenities as he angrily stood up, surrendered, and left the room. Eric looked at Ron before asking a very important question. ”Why do you know the dictionary definition of soup?” the Junior Reaper blushed lightly, not expecting to be asked about where he had gotten his information from. Well, wouldn't be good to lie to your superior, ”Ah, well, you see...Ms Suttcliff and I had the same argument. I was with Alan before that, I guess she taught me something after all.” he smirked before rolling his chair back towards his desk, leaving a very confused Eric to face Alan back at their apartment.


	30. Day 30 - First Kiss (Finake) 🎉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we are done! This was very fun and I loved the prompts so so much :)

The pair stood in the carefully tended garden, tension thickening around them as they both stood idle. Flowers surrounded the young couple, blooming in the fresh spring breeze. 

Snake was the first one to make a move, gently bringing the younger boy into a tight embrace. Finnian’s warmth feels nice on Snake’s skin; The warmth contrasting nicely with his cool temperature. They stayed like that for a while before Finnian finally moves to position himself directly in front of the older boy. 

Slowly he leans in, pressing their lips together gently. Neither boy had ever experienced much affection due to their rough childhoods. Snake shyly opened his mouth, fully aware of the weird biology that he tried to hide. His snake-like features caused him a great amount of gloom, none more so than his forked tongue. 

Fully prepared for rejection, Snake gradually began to part his lips for his small partner. The shock was evident in his posture when he suddenly twitched away. 

Snake, although not surprised, couldn't help but be disappointed. He expected as much, the weird muscle always surprising even those who knew him well. However, he was surprised when Finnian began to deepen the kiss, slowly bringing Snake into a strong hug that effectively trapped him. Snake responded by wrapping his arms around Finny’s neck, his body leaning closer to the boy’s warmth. 

The pair only parted when forced to breathe before once again resuming to the passionate gesture. When they both mutually pulled away, Finny uttered words that felt foreign on Snake’s ears, ”I love you”. The words were carried away by the breeze before Snake finally responded, ”I love you too, says Snake, ” the strange ending cause the blond to smile a little wider as he continued to admire the perfect boy that sat before him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed this, please check out my Tumblr! I’m staring the Crimson Deserter AU very soon so for more information check it out! @Deleted-Because-Shy 
> 
> As always I strive on positive reinforcement so tell me what you thought!


End file.
